


The Serpent's Wife

by annioe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Actor AU, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I got this prompt ages ago, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, famous au, finally doing it now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annioe/pseuds/annioe
Summary: Prompt: Hi! I have a prompt for you if you’re not too busy: Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper are both actors on the biggest upcoming movie (idk a name). They have amazing chemistry but hate each other off set for their own reasons. After a drunken night, together they don’t know what to do and they realise that maybe they don’t truly hate each other after all. I love you writing so much





	The Serpent's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS TOO SO FREAKING LONG! I need the new year to finally upload/update some fics. Hope you enjoy this!

Betty Cooper. One of the biggest names in Hollywood right now as she was America’s sweetheart.

Her mother, the global supermodel, Alice Cooper, married Hal Cooper and had three kids.

The first, Chic Cooper, becoming a lawyer at Harvard and started using his degree to help others. He then started directing movies.

Next was Polly Cooper, who became had a massive scandal when she had twins with the one and only Jason Blossom. Polly quickly became a model.

Finally, was Elizabeth Cooper, or mostly known as Betty Cooper. Ever since she was a little girl, she had already been acting on TV shows and ground-breaking movies. She was one of the highest payed kids in America during her rein on the silver and big screen. When she turned sixteen, she released her first platinum album, which broke the charts and sold out numerous venues. At eighteen, she was offered a job, singing lead on Broadway. Doing this while still releasing movie after movie, song after song, show after show, she was lying if she said she had an easy life. It was the PR team that made it look easy. Her life was more of a nightmare to organise, trying to fit in charity meet ups in between constantly flying from LA and New York and the countless offers she received for movies and collaborations with companies. 

Of course, she loved what she was doing. It was incredibly rare for anyone to be an award-winning star like Betty. She loved her fans dearly. They were the sweetest things and she tried meeting as many of them as possible.

She won an EGOT award while she was only twenty-two. 

Yes, Betty Cooper was only twenty-two years old.

Her newest manager was great at choosing what was best for her.

When she was younger, her mother was the one who helped her get on her feet. But only when she turned eighteen, she enlisted her own team.

So, when Kevin Keller walked into her office with a stack of possible roles, she handed the first one to her. “This is for the latest upcoming movie. ‘The Serpent’s Wife.’ Based on a teenage girl called Abagail, sweet and innocent, who wants to get to Yale. She gets into some deep shit when she finds out her father has been taking money from a local gang called the Serpents. A son of the gang…” He opens another file, seemingly with the storyline or script in it, “Brandon… turns up at her house one day and they have a connection. So, while their gang is trying to find her father, the two lovebirds team up to find him first to help him stay safe. They’ve already hired the male lead and they want you to play the main lead.”

“Who's the director?” Betty asked, she needed to know if it’s someone she could trust and not exploit her for popularity.

Kevin smirked. “You’d never guess.”

She opened the folder to find a letter, offering her the role. She looked at the name at the bottom and smiled.

“Chic Cooper? Obviously, I’ll say yes. Anything for him.”

Due to her busy life, her time with her family was limited. Thanksgiving and Christmas. That was the rule. Every other day she was working her ass off, waking up at four to get a shoot done. 

Kevin grabbed a second file. “The male lead is the one and only, Jughead Jones. You’ve heard of him, right?”

Betty nodded. Everyone knew Jughead Jones. 

Forsythe “Jughead” Pendleton Jones the Third, or his stage name Jughead was known as a heartthrob. He was attractive, she would admit that. He did acting in teen television shows, his most recent being about a teen murder mystery. He had a track record of being introverted and not doing a lot of press which Betty was jealous of. Her entire life was based on press interviews and gaining fame, while he could easily skip a day of work and no one would care. 

“Well, if you’re okay with acting with him, I’ll get you to sign this sheet.” Kevin handed her another contract. She happily signed it. 

 

 

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. It wasn’t due to her first day on set. She had plenty of first days on set to calm her nerves. 

It was from meeting Jughead Jones. 

There was nothing she was nervous about. But she had watch some of his work and he was extremely good. Good at acting and good looking. Not to say that there weren’t many guys that she found attractive, it was just Jughead had something to him. 

On the car ride to set, she looked him up on Google to make sure his reputation was good.  
All the headlines were about him and another actress, Sabrina Spellman, potentially dating. He was only twenty-four and his movie credibility was good enough so she just hoped for the best. She followed him on Twitter and Instagram, requesting he’ll accept her Facebook request. If she was going to spend a year or so with this guy, she might as well start out trying to be friends. 

Her limo stopped at a gate, waiting for it to open. They requested for ID and slowly, they entered the facility. The first day was Betty’s first scene, where she’s getting threatened by the Serpents.

She stepped out of the limo with Kevin, first seeing how green the place was. It was based in a rural area, somewhere Betty wasn’t used to. Being born into fame, you experience the city more than a suburb. 

“Betty!” 

A tall blonde man, late twenties, walked towards her. He stretched his arms out and enveloped her into a hug.

“Chic!”

She squeezed, smiling into the hug. 

He pulled away, wiping a tear out of his eye. “It’s been too long.”

“A few months, I cannot believe it’s been that long.”

Chic shook hands with Kevin and walked them through the set. 

“So, this is the house Abagail is going to be living in.”

The house was pristine white; windows were symmetrical to the each other. It was exactly what she dreamed her character would live in. 

Her character? She knew Chic wrote it just for her. Abagail was an interpretation of her when she was a teenager. She was like a Disney star. Pure, pastel, perfect. Betty wanted to go to Harvard like her brother but her schedule didn’t allow her to. It was a dream of hers she never quite got to do.

“Here comes your partner in crime,” Chic smirked. 

She turned around to see the man who was in her mind all day. Jughead Jones. He was a lot taller than she expected and his hair a lot darker. Not to say they didn’t dye it for the film, it was just he wasn’t anything like she expected.

His heavy leather jacket draped over his shoulders and he worse a shirt with an ‘S’ on it. Weird taste in clothes.

He reached his hand out, “Jughead.”

She shook it, too enthusiastically. “Betty.”

“I know,” he murmured and let go of her hand. 

Her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape and she looked away, avoiding his piecing eye contact.

Chic and Kevin had been talking about agreements and Kevin returned to give Betty a supportive hand on the shoulder. “I’ll see you this afternoon for your interviews.”

She gave him a smile, that Betty Cooper smile, and he gave Chic a shoulder hug. 

 

First scene of the day was exhausting. Working with people was Betty’s specialty but now, she couldn’t wait to leave. 

Chic was an amazing director, so it was understandable why he would have chosen that specific scene to shoot first. He was manipulating their stranger-like relationship to his advantage. The awkward teenage, straight A student meets bad boy, angsty rebel. It just seemed to fit their situation. 

What made today the worst day was Jughead Jones. He, like many people in the industry, were amazing performers. Humorous with the cast, talking to the tech crew like they were his best friends. But whenever Chic called him for another take, he never said a word to Betty. He would just glare and sigh. Like he was humiliated or tired to be working with her.

She tried her best to seem approachable. Maybe she just wasn’t trying hard enough. She put her biggest smile, tried to start the conversations but they’ll just end up in a shrug and a silent glare.

Chic just told her that he was acting. He had worked with Jones before and he’d regularly method act to get into character. Of course, he wouldn’t do drugs (as much as they know) but he acted like the trouble making bad boy. 

He’d pull pranks on Chic like they were best friends. Jughead even broke on of the rules about animals on set.

Yes, he brought his pet dog on set on the first day.

So, after Chic yelled end scene, Betty tried talking to him again. Maybe he could fix things between them.

“Sorry Betty but not everyone’s going to like you,” he bluntly said, taking a bag of pretzels from the food stand.

She huffed, “but I need to be liked by Fors- I mean Jughead. If you want the chemistry to look real, then we need to get alone.”

“Maybe you should go talk to him about it then,” Chic looked up like it was the first thing she should’ve done.

“Maybe I will.”

 

His trailer sat opposite hers. It was a lot smaller, probably because he didn't require as much makeup and hair as she did. With a batch of freshly made cookies from the food stand, she knocked on his door. She waited a few seconds before a murmured “hang on.”

A few seconds later, Jughead opened the door to see Betty’s overbearing smile. It was obvious that he had been sleeping. The bags underneath his eyes were big, his eyes almost being a darker shade of blue than they were before.

“What do you want?”

Betty almost pushed passed him and entered his trailer to see not a lot of furniture. There was the small kitchen all trailers required, a tiny bathroom and a sofa to take naps on. But besides that, he hadn’t decorated. No pictures on the walls, no ornaments on the kitchen bar, not even a throw blanket for his naps.

“This is sad…” she whispered, placing the cookies on his bar.

“Excuse me?”

She whipped around to see his menacing eyes threating her. Why did she have to say that?  
“I mean, it’s nice. Plain and simple… just great.”

He flopped back onto the sofa and rubbed his tired eyes. “What do you want?”

What did she want exactly? Hi, I just came over to tell you how much of a dick you’ve been today. You keep ignoring me and it’s making my self-worth plummet because I need all my cast mates and people I work with to like me. I need to be America’s sweetheart.

But her mind went blank. All she could say was, “do you hate me?”

He opened his eyes, slightly shocked at her question. “What?”

“I mean, you’ve been ignoring me on set. Do I not meet your expectations or something?”

He almost laughed. “You exceed my expectations Elizabeth. Too much.”

She raised a questioning eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“You’re as much as an annoying person on set as you are in reality.”

Betty was taken aback at his comment. “I don’t understand…”

“Have you ever read anything about me?”

She shook her head.

“You, were so lucky to get everything you’ve always wanted. Movie roles, Broadway musicals, even a world tour. And you know who got you those things? You’re parents. You don’t know what it’s like to do anything for yourself. You get anything you want because if anyone even lays a hand on you, your parents are ready to sue,” he was standing up now. “If I was correct, I don’t think you’ve had a damn problem in your life. Wondering if you’re going to survive without food for a week or if your parents were going to disappear. Your problems consist of how much this movie is going to boost your follower count or if the paparazzi is going to catch you doing something slightly bad. You get handed things left and right, completely neglecting the actual hardships and whatever it takes for unknowns to take the spotlight.”

“I do not,” Betty shouted back. There was an uneven tone in her voice.

“Tell me then,” his eyes have narrowed. “Have you ever gone into an audition?”

Her eyes lowered to the ground, trying to remember a single audition she had done.

She looked back up with guilt in her eyes. 

He scoffed at her, “that’s what I thought.”

He got up and stormed towards the door, slamming it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @annioe. Please leave a kudos and a comment :)


End file.
